


Missing This

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Haise get down n' dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing This

“I really love your hair,” you murmur, dragging your fingers through his gradient locks. “It’s so soft.”

“Thank you, I grow it myself.” Haise teases, tilting his head to look back at you.

You love these moments, because they don’t come as often as you would like. He’s always usually busy with work, or the rest of the Quinx squad, and cuddle time has become something of a luxury. It’s a little strange, since he’s so much taller than you, but you love spooning him like this. It lets you press light kisses to the back of his neck and, of course, stroke his hair as you please. Haise doesn’t mind it, and he’s actually expressed how much he likes getting his hair stroked on multiple occasions. It works out for the both of you.

Haise stiffens as your lips press against the smooth skin of his neck, and out of nowhere, he shifts so that he can pull you on top of him. You’re straddling his waist, and he beams up at you. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, always the gentleman.

“Of course,” you reply, grabbing his tie and letting it slip a little through your fingers until you use it to pull him up.

Your lips meet, and soon tongues are introduced. You grind against him, making it clear where you’re intending to go with this, and he has no complaints. You push him back, rocking your hips against his, tie still in your hands as your tongues entwine. You feel him grow harder as you slide against him, and you gasp into his mouth. He takes this moment to push you back so he can undo his shirt, the buttons a nuisance. You work at his tie, unknotting it and throwing it to the side as he opens his shirt.

“I want it all off,” you say, voice lower than normal, and Haise complies. 

“Yours too.” He mutters, motioning for you to put your arms up so he can pull off your shirt.

The rest of your clothes join your shirts, and soon, you’re naked and on top of him, sliding against his cock and leaving teethmarks in his neck.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, digging his fingers into your hips as he helps you move against him. “So, so much.”

“Ever the romantic,” you say against his neck. “I need you inside of me.”

“I’m okay with that.”

You giggle, raising your hips so your positioned above his cock. His eyes close as you sink down on him, and you moan at the sensation of him filling you completely. You like this position, because it allows him to go deeper in you than any other. You steadily move against him, raising up and sinking down, using your hands on his chest as leverage.

“Just - ah - just like that,” he encourages, hands still resting on your hips as you rock.

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” You manage, breathing a little labored due to your current situation.

“I’ll ask for more time off.” He agrees, thrusting up into you.

You continue like that for a minute or so longer, but it’s been so long and you’re both so ready to come, you can’t take it any longer. Your movements become less rhythmic, and his thrusts become less frequent. Your head falls back and your eyes screw shut as you feel a familiar tightness in your abdomen. 

“I’m going to come,” He warns, and you wince a little as his fingernails bite into your skin. “Please, please look at me.”

Your eyes meet his and after sinking down on him one last time, he stills, gasping as he comes. You’re not too far along. How could you not be with the way he looks? His black and white hair a mess, jaw tight and skin glowing with the exertion of your love-making. You ride out your orgasm, squirming and calling his name. After collecting yourself and steadying your breath, you raise up, allowing him to slip free from you, and collapse against his chest.

“You promise you’ll take more time off?”

“Pinky promise.” He says lazily, linking your pinky with his. 

You pull a blanket from the top of the couch over the both of you, and though it’s a little uncomfortable with the small amount of space you have to work with, neither of you care.


End file.
